


Flesh

by MoonisthenewKira



Series: Songfics for Beating Writer's Block [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flesh by Simon Curtis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, This is my first time writing slash smut, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty song fic to "Flesh" by Simon Curtis. This is my first time writing a slash smut scene so please tell me what I can do better (It seems so easy when you read it uwu). This is part of a series of unrelated oneshot songfics used to beat writer's block, so hopefully soon my other work will be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above_

Sam tended to be more subdued in how he treated his partners in bed. This was mainly in concern for the other, as his strength sometimes got out of hand in the throes of passion. With Jess he was a gentle as he could be, as with Madison.

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love_

Ruby got rougher-she was a demon and could handle him better. That didn’t stop him from trying, even though the demon blood coursing through him at that time made it hard.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

                With males the gentleness was all but fully discarded. His first time with Brady (an experiment freshman year) ended with both covered in scratches and bites. Before Jess, he would secretly hit up BDSM clubs with a few outer-circle friends and acquaintances.

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done  
You got me feening and I'm ready to blow_

He was taken in as an eager sub, obedience was all but beat into him as a child and he loved pleasing his current master. Other times he was a dom, all purred words of praise and bed-breaking sex. He loved it rough, and Gabriel happily obliged.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

                There are times for sweetness, and time for wall-pounding. This was a time for possible noise complaints. Sam dismissed the thought as he was manhandled and thrown into the couch, his lust-blown eyes tracing the much smaller frame of his lover. The way the other man was eyeing him had him half-hard already. Gabriel smirked as Sam writhed under his gaze, his breath leaving in soft pants as Gabriel glided a palm down his chest. Gabriel’s eyes shone in the small amount of light as he undressed Sam, making sure to linger at _just_ the right spots to drive the other insane.

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

                Sam pulled the archangel down into a searing kiss, pushing off the jacket and pawing at the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Gabriel rolled his hips down and Sam moaned softly as he pushed open the button of Gabriel’s jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers.  
              Gabriel pressed closer, mouthing at Sam’s neck and pushing their erections together. He grazed his teeth on the soft flesh before biting down and licking the mark. Sam’s breath hitched and Gabriel smirked as the bruise started forming. Sam was easily marked and stayed bruised for a long time; Gabriel was a possessive bastard sometimes.

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

                Sam took over and pressed Gabriel against the wall, the smaller man wrapping his legs around the hunter’s waist for more friction.  
              “Sh-shit Sam c’mon!” Gabriel whined as Sam’s long fingers brushed over his entrance.

_Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
_Like it rough, rough, rough_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

                A growl emerged from Sam’s throat as he bit down the archangel’s neck, breaking skin at points. He lapped at the droplets of blood, groaning at the taste. Unlike demon blood, angel blood had no effect, but the action always seemed to turn them on more.

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed_  
_'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_  
_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_  
_It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

                With a shove, Gabriel switched their positions and Sam ended up on his back in the bed. Gabriel towered over him with a presence that his small vessel seemed incapable to hold.  
                “On your stomach.” It was an order and Sam complied. Gabriel grabbed his hands and tied them to the bedpost. He placed kisses down Sam’s spine and steadied his head, the pulse fluttering beneath his fingers.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak  
You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough_

                “Gabriel…” Sam panted, rubbing up against Gabriel’s groin. The two moan at the connection and Gabriel snapped up a bottle of lube and a condom.  
                “I’m going to make you scream,” he purred and Sam pushed his face into the pillow, “I want you, please!” Gabriel lubed up a finger and teased the edge of his hole, making Sam push back against the digit.

_I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough_

  
  
                “Keep still. Stay silent. On your knees.” Power is pushed through the words and Sam stilled, precome dripping on the sheets below from his painfully hard erection as he lifted himself. He wanted to move, relieve the ache, but stayed unmoving. He bit the pillow underneath him as Gabriel pushed his finger through the muscle ring, hands fisting into the fabric holding his arms to the bed. Gabriel curled his finger and hit Sam’s prostate dead on, forcing a gasp out of Sam. Gabriel did it again before adding a second, opening Sam up.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_

  
                “That’s right Sam, you can make noises now.” Sam nodded and rocked back on the fingers that were ghosting over his prostate. Gabriel gave him a hard smack on the ass when he did this, “No movement.” Another nod and a small kiss on the small of the back. The digits were removed and an honest-to-God whine left Sam.

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

  
                “Gabe, please, please,” he had no shame in begging, and he was shaking to stay upright. Gabriel rolled on the condom and slicked it up with lube. He teased Sam by barely pushing in and Sam groaned and rocked his hips back in a plea. Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s hips, slotting over the pronounced hipbones, and entered him. Sam let out a loud moan, rutting back to push Gabriel in further. Gabriel started at an agonizingly slow pace.

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
_Like it rough, rough, rough_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

  
                “Faster, please!” Gabriel obliged and started pounding into him, hitting his prostate at each thrust. Sam tried to roll his hips down for some friction but Gabriel stopped him with a slap on the abs, “You’re going to come untouched and when I say.”

_Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor_

The words went straight to his cock, now pulsing and harder than ever. He bared his neck when Gabriel bit on his shoulder, allowing the claim. The thrusts got rough and Sam tried not to cry out. Tears fell down his face as it got harder and harder to keep his orgasm at bay, and Gabriel could sense his was close as well.

_Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more_

  
                “Gabriel, Gabriel _please_!” Sam cried out, almost sobbing. Gabriel leaned over again, still pegging the hunter’s prostate and whispered, “come for me Sammy.” Sam screamed his release and Gabriel rode it out with him while peaking himself. Sam all but fell into the bed, breaths coming in pants and short sobs as his overstimulated nerves come back from the high.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

  
                Gabriel pulled out and undid the bonds, snapping the mess away while pulling Sam down on top of him. He smoothed out the ruffled hair and murmured words of praise and love and peppered kisses on his face. As their breathing stabilized, they fell into a silent sleep.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_


End file.
